


Help, it's 12:30 AM and I can't sleep [Many Grillby's x Reader] [Basically Boyfriend Scenarios with our flaming hot men] [Ok, I'll leave-]

by Just_A_Simple_Girl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AKA, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, FFC, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Noice, Other, Proud member of the Flame Fucker Club, Rating May Change, Romantic Fluff, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, i'm excited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Simple_Girl/pseuds/Just_A_Simple_Girl
Summary: Hello!! I have hoped on the flame-fucker train and I can't get off ;v; So I decided to plague this account with it so I don't spam Quotev (Quotev needs more Grillby x Readers please). There's too many AU sanses x Reader so here's an AU Grillby x reader I had at 12:30 in the morning. Please excuse any grammar mistakes I make, be sure to comment requests, and,fair warning:I HAVEN'T INTERACTED WITH THE FANDOM IN ALMOST A YEAR.AM SORRY FOR INACCURACY!!!GOING BY MY HEADCANONS FOR EACH FLAMESTER.I hope you guys enjoy it. :)Also, these are out of order, comment scenarios I should do cause I'm starting with short onesA SECOND WARNING:My stories DO go a bit sad or dark sometimes. I will put trigger warnings in the chapters, however it is your choice to read or not.
Relationships: A lot of Grillby's/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	1. Texts

**Grillby- Undertale**   
**\-------**

_[Help, I'm tangled in the covers]_

_[Grill, please]_

_[Grillby, I know you're reading this, I hear you below me]_

_[Stop it ):]_

**{Sorry dear, I'll be up there soon, Love you very much~}**

**{Just so you know, Sans knows too~}**

_[You are so lucky that you're my boyfriend.]_

**{Indeed, so much is gotten away with.}**

* * *

**Violet - Underfell**

**\------**

_[OMFG VIIIIIOOOOOOOOLLLLLLEEEEEETTTTTT]_

_[HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP]_

**{WHAT?! ARE YOU OKAY?! OMFG DO I NEED TO COME OVER?!}**

_[yes.]_

_[I'm cold.]_

_**read 4:37 PM** [I require you warmth.]_

_**read 5:32 PM** [Violet?]_

* * *

**Grillbae - Underswap**

**\------**

_[Baby.]_

_[Grill]_

_[Please...]_

**{Baby?? I'm here are you okay??}**

**{Talk to me.}**

_[I'm lonely upstairs.]_

_[And stuck.]_

**_[Image of y/n stuck between the couch and the wall]_ **

**{Lmfao I'll be upstairs in 5}**

* * *

**Griller - Swapfell**

**\------**

**{Oh baby~}**

**{Don't you be ignoring me now}**

**{Y/N?} _read 6:29 PM_**

_[I was sleeping. And dreaming of you so thanks, Griller.]_

_[And no, it wasn't dirty. It was of me pushing you down the stairs because you're a dumbass.] **read 6:34 PM**_

* * *

**Grills - Reapertale**

**\------**

_[Honey can you come upstairs please?]_

_[I need more tea]_

_[Please, my wonderful god~]_

**{Give me 10 minutes and a kiss when I get there, my sickly little mortal. I promise I'll melt away any form of discomfort you have.}**

**{You're being little spoon btw}**

_[rude] **read 10:54 AM**_


	2. Sleepy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruh imagine sleeping next to a heater, and that's your beautiful boos.

**Grillby - Undertale**

**\------**

It's always comfortable with your nice man. He spoons you and you cuddle with the pillows. You occasionally try to kiss them and mumble about loving him to them, which he loves hearing, and it always makes him happy to hear about it.

When you walk up, he'll always have breakfast (or dinner if it's a nap) waiting on a folding table, still warm. You'll then go downstairs and be greeted by a chorus of happy patrons. 

* * *

**Violet - Underfell**

**\------**

Every once in a while, Violet has to sleep on the couch. Usually it isn't because you are mad at him, it's because he's too hot or too angry and you're more or less afraid of what he'll do in his sleep (you've woken up with burns in your hips from his uncontrolled anger). Nevertheless, most of the time you are in his arms.

What you don't know, is how Violet acts while your asleep. He'll lay with you when the bar closes at 2, then afterwards he gets up at 6 and opens back up. From 6-10 there is to be minimal noise, only whispering and silence. If they fail to heed this, they're banned forever. You found this out from Sans. He filled you in and it made you feel really special.

* * *

**Grillbae - Underswap**

**\------**

Once a scammer, always a scammer, Grillby was no different. He was the money taker Underground and on the Surface. But with you by his side, nobody ever messed with him. He always loved going to bed early and after finally getting comfortable, _pomf_. Where his chest was, there was now a human growth attached to it. Namely, you.

He liked it though, of course, it took a lot of time to get used to your random slams into him, each ending with you apologizing profusely because you hurt him, he still loved you.

He would always wake you up when it was time for your job or when you needed to eat, always with a soft kiss on your head, whispers, and letting you listen to the soft crackles he possessed.

* * *

**Griller - Swapfell**

**\------**

Griller was a tough one. He never slept in the same position twice in a row. It was always something different. First it began with him on the couch and you in his room. Then, it was him spooning you. After that, it was you laying on his chest while he played with your hair.

You never really understood why, but for some reason, you thought it was cute. So you let him do as he pleases. He finds that super cute. Usually though, he's calmed down after you two had a serious discussion. So twice a week, he has to sleep on the couch and the other five days are you two cuddling into each other's bodies.

* * *

**Grills - Reapertale**

**\------**

Oh Asgore, Grills is usually not around when your asleep. However, when he is it's usually so he can talk to you about how your day was. He'll offer you drinks to make you feel better if your sick, or he'll just make you feel happy and loved by cuddling you. Then when you do sleep, he'll make Napstablook watch over you to give you good dreams.

When you wake up, he'll make sure you're given a good breakfast and changed into nice clothes, followed by a nice massage and warm bath, and completed with a kiss on the lips before he leaves for the day.


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Augh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 This is like a chapter for like how you both show affection. I need romantic chapters because they're my strong suit.

**Grillby - Undertale**

**\------**

Grillby is through food. He makes you delectable sweets, and you just make him toast. You don't know how to cook, but toast makes it okay. He likes toast.

At least you hope.

* * *

**Violet - Underfell**

**\------**

You own a couch in his restaurant, it's by the back door right next to the fridge. Oh boy, if he's sad or mad or just upset in general about stuff, you'll pull him to the back and lay on his chest.

He enjoys it. You two cuddle while the bar bustles and chatter floats, you two will sit in silence against one another until you fall asleep.

* * *

**Grillbeeee - Underswap**

**\------**

He gives you the money he scams out of people, you buy him things.

Circle of life.

* * *

**Griller - Swapfell**

**\------**

He usually lets you just walk around the house, he'll follow you, and then you two just chill in bed or something casually romantic.

* * *

**Grills - Reapertale**

**\------**

He's usually fumbling around with humans, so you stay in his palace on Ebott, reading or snacking. He picked you up one day and held you close to him.

You accepted it and he held you for what felt like forever until he set you down, kissing your cheek as he began to cook your food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: @GhostyGirl126  
> Quotev: @WhyAreWeAllHere


	4. I Forgot Somebody Crucial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot this dude. Fuck me gently with a chainsaw (Shout out to those who know that) I'm sorry.

Walking into the bar was slightly scary.

You were wearing only a tight tee and shorts that barely hit your mid-thigh, and your h/c hair was tied in a loose bun. You had heard rumors, real and fake, but one stuck out to you. And that made this gut-wrenching feeling hit you harder than it should have.

_"I heard they take random girls off the streets and force them into being strippers!"_

_"I heard the bartender has a friend who can't keep his hands off women for shit!"_

_"The bartender is literally on fire!"_

Okay... That last one may have been your initial reaction when you came inside, but if it wasn't obvious, you had no idea that was possible, monster or not. You sat at the bar, looking over the drinks, mumbling and getting money out for it as he runs around.

There's something different about you. He knows it. He thinks it's nice, so he walks over. You looking him over, a black tank top, fishnet overshirt (I think that's what it's called), and blue on the top of his head. You gulp as his voice catches you off guard

"Do you know what you want?"

_Oh fuck-_

"Oh... Uhm.. Just some wine please.." he nods and leave to go get your drink. You look around, catching yourself watching the girls on poles for a moment. It's funny, you've always wanted to be graceful, and here these girls are. Perfect, graceful, and loved. Even as the glass is slipped into your hand, you can't help but sigh. The man you just talked to asks if you're okay. You respond with a nod.

But he noticed. You aren't. So he picks you up and takes you into the back, where he makes your put on lingerie and dance- wait what?

"You have that envious look. Dance and I'll see if you make it." he says, dead serious. You try to find a hint of joke, but there isn't any. You're forced to sigh and dance, but you don't like dance, no you do a whole choreography for a popular song. He nods along and claps at the end. You were sweaty, but he rewards you beautifully.

"A new job, and all your drinks forever on the house~"

"Hell yeah!"


	5. Blue's Catch Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the previous chapter, This will be Underlust Grillby/Blue's catch up!

**{Hey}**

**{I'm horny}** _Read 4:21 AM_

**{Go the fuck to sleep}** _Read 4:23 AM_

_[Fuck you, Blue.]_

_[I do what I want.]_

_[And go take care of that not around me.]_

_Read 4:35 AM [Fucking nasty.]_

* * *

You and Blue often sleep in bed together. At one point, you figured out the thing that pokes you in the morning was his morning wood. You were not ready for that, so you're usually in his guest room sleeping. He didn't complain though, thinking it would make you uncomfortable.

Though, that did not last long, as the bed was often too cold for you, so you would on occasion sneak into his room and cuddle on him. Blue had absolutely no complaints towards it and often embraced you as well. It's very wholesome and good.

* * *

He lets you do whatever the fuck you want. That means going around and fucking with people, spending all his cash on the games nearby, and filling you entire system with alcohol, and he doesn't give two fucks! It made you ecstatic! You never use it for booze or trolling, mainly just to waste all his paycheck on trying to get plus view from the claw machine.

And oh boy, do you love doing things for him. All the time. Most of the time, it's you sitting with him and lovingly snuggling up at his side, kissing his cheek, or teasing him gently to make him flare up, it's great for him. He hates the teasing though. It peeves him off very much so.


	6. Intrusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of suggestive themes ;) Also, slightly NSFW since this chapter deals with "morning wood" and boners. Have fun~

**Grillby - Undertale**

* * *

Quietly seated at his bar, Grillby kept watching you from his peripheral vision, noticing how your (e/c) eyes skimmed around all the time and how your (h/l) (h/c) hair made you look extra cute. He smiled softly, exhaling in a puff of smoke, making you look up. "Oh, I didn't see you there, hi babe." you said in a soft voice.

It wasn't until he cleared his throat and walked around the bar to you that you knew something was off. He was pressing too much up against you and he was diving for your neck a lot more often. When you finally asked him what was wrong, he blushed a light blue, taking your hand and letting you feel.

"Oh no."

* * *

**Violet - Underfell**

* * *

You were cuddled up in bed with Violet, rubbing his biceps and complimenting him like you always did when you were with him. He enjoys it after a long day of work, especially on his off days. You loved him so much and he loved You back, even more when you sat like this with him.

But soon you felt something start to put pressure on your ass, and you knew damn well it wasn't a wandering hand. This was covered by a piece of fabric, like dress pants fabric, and it twitched when you tried to find it. However, it did not take any longer to realize what it was.

"Do you mind helping your boyfriend out?"

"Sure, to the bathroom."

* * *

**Flint - Underswap ([Credit to Ririsu for help on his name :))](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririsu/pseuds/Ririsu)**

* * *

You see, when you two sleep, he's all on top of you. He would stare at you for the longest time and admire your body. He had a very perverse mindset when you weren't around and loved to imagine your screaming his name. After trailing a hand along your curves you woke up.

Your (e/c) eyes peered up at him in pure sleepiness. It would be a lie if he said you didn't look so god damn innocent every single time. He gave you a gentle kiss of which you returned and promised you the best breakfast you've ever had before leaving. You went after him and wrapped your arms around his waist, but he bucked his hips up. You squeaked and he went blue.

"F-Flint?"

"Shhh, it's fine~"

* * *

**Griller - Swapfell**

* * *

Doesn't bother to hide it at all. Ever. I promise you. The best he'll do is grind it up on you

* * *

**Grills - Reapertale**

* * *

"He's never at home enough for me to see it :("

"Oh no, my small little mortal, they're constant."

* * *

**Blue - Underlust**

* * *

_**{dick pic}** _

_[ew. Put some damn pants on. I don't wanna see that.]  
_

**{You don't like it?}  
**

_[Blue, I'm at work.]  
_

_[AKA]_

_[RIGHT NEXT TO YOU AT THE BUSY BAR AND ONE WRONG MOVE COULD MOST DEFINITELY EXPOSE WHAT'S MINE]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need you guys' feedback! I don't know what else to do with this story! :(


	7. Texts, But You're Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 1 AM and I'm sleep deprived.

**Grillby - Undertale**

* * *

_[I was not that drunk, Grill.]_

**{When we walked home with Sans and Frisk you picked up every single rock and yelled "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU PATRICK STAR"}**

**{Then cut up all the pineapples in the store when we went to get you bread and made me pay $300 for all of it.}**

**{"I wasn't that drunk" my ass}**

* * *

**Violet - Underfell**

* * *

_[Honnn]_

_[HLP]_

_[IM DRINK]_

**{What should I do? Give you more drinks?}**

_[Sace nee]_

_[I sm spooo srunk]_

**{Not drunk enough if you can type~}**

_[Hwkp md p]_

**{Honey please don't die at the counter}**

* * *

**Flint - Underswap**

* * *

_[Was I really that drunk last night?]_

**{You ran down the street half naked in a Mario hat, screaming "LETS A GO!" and jumping over cars before running into a street light.}**

_[Fuck.]_

* * *

**Griller - Swapfell**

* * *

_[Hey... Can u pcik me up? Im to drnuk]_

_[Oh u dnt have to anymore..I'm home now..]_

**{Yes, honey. I'm aware after dropping you off at your house.}**

* * *

**Grills - Reapertale**

* * *

**{My little mortal, please don't get drunk anymore.}**

_[What why?]_

**{You ran up to a biker gentleman and yelled "Hagrid! You're real!"}**

_[Oh no... What did he do?]_

**{Only hugged you, thank gods.}**

_[Ah nice.]_

* * *

**Blue - Underlust**

* * *

_[I refuse to believe I was so drunk]_

**{You asked your DD who was pregnant if she was a virgin.}**

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: @GhostyGirl126  
> Quotev: @WhyAreWeAllHere


End file.
